


Blood And Chalk

by DeathByOTP



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByOTP/pseuds/DeathByOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit of psychoshipping fun ensues when Melvin comes home covered in blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood And Chalk

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Thiefshipping mentions and Psychoshipping. Sort of abridged personalities.
> 
> Also Yami Marik is Melvin. Sorry it is easier.

Bakura was sat waiting on the sofa, it was past midnight and he hadn’t seen any sign of Marik all night, it was unlike the young Egyptian to go out without him. In the middle of thinking he heard the door to the shared apartment slam.

"Marik where have you been?"

"I went out to play Florence" Bakura instantly realised this was not Marik. It was Melvin.

"I was expecting Marik" Bakura shouted into the hallway.

"Marik went to sleep so I took over to do a few things"

"What kind of things could you possibly need to do?"

"Take a look" Bakura turned around to see Melvin covered in blood. It was around his mouth, down his front and all over his hands. Bakura was speechless. He wanted to be concerned or disgusted but he couldn’t seem to. He couldn’t get over the fact he was seeing Marik’s flawless body coated in glistening blood.

"Melvin…is that still wet?" Melvin put his finger up to his mouth and flicked his pink tongue across it.

"Tastes it to me" he studied Bakura’s reaction. "Oh c’mon Florence don’t go soft on me. I only murdered one per…" His sentence was cut short by Bakura tackling him to the floor and licking his lips and his jawline.

"Gods Melvin…" Bakura gasped between licking and sucking the blood from Melvin’s face.

"You really do like blood don’t you Florence? I’m guessing you like pain too. Am I right?" Before Bakura could respond Melvin snaked his hands under the back of Bakura’s shirt and ripped his nails down his pale skin. Bakura hissed, taking advantage of Bakura’s moment of distraction Melvin pushed Bakura to the floor and held him there by his wrists. "So I know you like other people’s blood, but how about your own?"

"Melvin what are you planning to do to me?"

"You’ll see" Melvin smirked and removed his belt. He bound Bakura’s wrists tightly and flung Bakura’s body over his broad shoulders. He walked towards Bakura and Marik’s bedroom he grabbed another belt before throwing Bakura onto the bed. He looped the belt around Bakura’s already restrained wrists and tied them to the bed. Bakura tried to pretend he was calm about the situation but in all honesty he was far from calm. "Now be a good Florence until I come back" Melvin purred then gave Bakura a quick forceful kiss and walked out of the room. Bakura couldn’t concentrate on anything but the thought of Marik/Melvin’s toned body, covered with blood. He could feel his own body responding to the thought. "I’m back" Bakura looked towards the doorway and saw Melvin holding a knife from the kitchen. The blade sparkled under the dim lighting in the bedroom. "What in the bloody hell are you going to do with that? " "This" he strode over to the bed and pushed the knife under Bakura’s shirt so the cool blade touched his skin causing him to gasp. "Hmm. I think its time to get this shirt off." In one swift movement the knife was ripped straight down the middle of Bakura’s shirt causing it to fall open exposing a pale white chest. The knife pressed against Bakura’s skin again and was dragged down carelessly creating a jagged red line that begun to ooze blood. "You cut me…" Bakura said staring at his own blood. "Indeed I did Florence. Know what I’m gonna do next?" Bakura shook his head. "I’ll show you" Melvin dipped his head and ran his pointed tongue along Bakura’s cut causing Bakura to wince and moan in pleasure.


End file.
